Perjodohan
by zhyagaem06
Summary: Perjodohan. Satu kata itulah yang menjadi penghalang diantara hubungan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Awal yang begitu manis dan akhir yang tak pernah diduga-duga/"Kau sudah dijodohkan Sasuke, dengan putri dari keluarga yang sederajat dengan Uchiha"/[THREESHOOT]/AU/SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perjodohan © zhyagaem06**

**©2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_**Perjodohan. Satu kata itulah yang menjadi penghalang diantara hubungan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Awal yang begitu manis dan akhir yang tak pernah diduga-duga/"Kau sudah dijodohkan Sasuke, dengan putri dari keluarga yang sederajat dengan Uchiha"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jidat"

"..."

"Oi, pinkie"

"..."

"Landasan pesawat terbang"

Bugh!

Uchiha Sasuke sukses jatuh dengan bokong mencium tanah air dan luka lebam dipipi kirinya. Setengah meringis, ia bangkit dari posisi memalukan itu sambil mengelus pipi mulusnya yang kini berwarna kemerahan. Sementara didepannya berdiri sosok berambut merah muda sebahu yang tengah bersedekap sembari menatapnya tajam. Mengabaikan fakta jika itu adalah atasannya sendiri.

Si rambut ayam menyeringai.

"Kau makin sexy jika sedang marah seperti itu, sayang"

Pipi si pinky memerah. Antara marah dan juga malu. Jantungnya aja ikut-ikutan dad dig dug jederr. Dengan cepat, ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya, mengarahkannya pada ayam mesum didepannya itu. Namun, kali ini si pemuda tampan itu lebih sigap, ia tak mau merasakan pukulan maut dari gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Kalau dicium sih, mau-mau aja. Ckckck

Dengan telapak tangan kirinya, Sasuke berhasil menghalau serangan Sakura yang entah mengapa terasa mudah baginya. Menyeringai, ia langsung menarik tangan gadis itu sehingga membuat tubuh indah sang gadis—yang dibalut kemeja hijau ketat dan rok pinsil ketat berwarna hitam—bertabrakan dengan tubuh tegap si Uchiha.

Tubuh keduanya saling menempel, menimbulkan getaran-getaran aneh diantara keduanya. Sakura gelagapan, ia berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari dekapan maut Sasuke. Namun, pemuda tampan itu nampak enggan melepaskannya, ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping sang Haruno. Ia memojokkan tubuh Sakura di dinding ruang kerjanya, dan menjilat pelan daun telinga gadis itu.

"Ugh~Sas-sasu~" desahan yang tak diinginkan lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungil Haruno Sakura. Semakin membuat Sasuke menyeringai, perlahan ia menurunkan jajahan bibirnya di leher jenjang nan mulus kekasihnya. Sakura mencengkram kuat jas bagian bahu Sasuke, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredam desahannya sendiri. Biar bagaimanapun, ini masih dilingkungan kerja. Ia khawatir ada yang memergokinya tengah 'bermesraan' dengan Sasuke. Apalagi, jika itu adalah seorang wanita, ia yakin gosip akan langsung tersebar dan dirinya akan dianggap sebagai wanita penggoda lelaki kaya.

"Akkhh...Sasuke!" Sakura memekik begitu dirasanya pemuda berambut raven itu menggigit lehernya. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Sasuke menyeringai, ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Sakura dan kini ia beralih menatap manik emerald yang telah menjeratnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan sorot kasih sayang. Sakura pun membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan emeraldnya yang terlihat agak sayu, cukup mengundang 'sesuatu' dalam diri Sasuke.

"Kau cantik, sayang" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga gadis itu dan mengulum sebentar daun telinganya. Sakura memejamkan mata, kedua telapak tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram jas formal Sasuke.

"Sasu, aku harus kembali bekerja. Masih banyak laporan yang belum kuselesaikan" ucap Sakura setengah memelas, ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Benar-benar membuat jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdebar.

"Hn. Tidak usah terburu-buru. Laporan itu bisa kau serahkan kapanpun kau mau" balas Sasuke enteng. Sakura melotot, dicubitnya lengan Sasuke asal.

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku tidak mau makan gaji buta!"

Sasuke terkekeh, dengan gemas diacak-acaknya rambut merah muda sebahu milik sekretaris sekaligus kekasihnya itu. "Hn. Bukan begitu, sayang. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku disini. Sebentar saja" nada bicaranya santai namun terdengar tegas, pertanda jika ia tak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi Sasu~"

"Hn" Sasuke dengan santainya menggendong tubuh Sakura ala bridal style dan mengarahkan langkahnya kearah satu set sofa yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangannya. Sakura memekik kaget dan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Sasu, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!"

Sasuke pun langsung merebahkan tubuh Sakura di salah satu sofa yang ukurannya lebih besar dari sofa lainnya. Dan dengan cepat ditindihnya tubuh elok itu, sebelum siempunya melarikan diri.

"Sasu, k-kau mau apa?" Sakura gugup, ini memang bukanlah kali pertama ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke, tapi tetap saja ia selalu berdebar karenanya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik dibawahnya itu.

"Sasu! Ini dikantor, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak" ucap Sakura panik. Namun, tak ayal pipinya semakin merona saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari pria diatasnya ini.

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli" jawabnya cuek dan tanpa basa-basi langsung dilumatnya bibir mungil nan merah muda yang sedari tadi menggodanya itu. Ciuman panas pun tercipta diantara mereka, bahkan Sakura yang awalnya memberontak kini mulai terhanyut akan ciuman Sasuke yang selalu memabukkan. Lidah keduanya saling bertaut, saling menghisap satu sama lain. Kesepuluh jemari lentik Sakura meremas pelan rambut ala bokong ayam Sasuke, seolah mengartikan jika ia sangat menikmati kegiatan intim itu. Sasuke semakin memperdalam cumbuannya saat mendapat respon dari sang kekasih. Lidahnya mengamuk didalam rongga mulut gadis itu, dengan rakus dihisapnya bibir Sakura tanpa henti. Beberapa kali mereka menjauhkan bibir keduanya untuk meraup pasokan oksigen yang menipis karena ciuman panas itu, namun kembali bersatu setelah beberapa detik.

Mereka terus berciuman, saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Menyalurkan setiap rasa yang ada dengan ciuman panas nan menggairahkan itu. Tangan Sasuke baru saja akan melepas kancing kemeja Sakura, namun sebuah suara berat yang terdengar menyentak menghentikan niatnya. Menyadarkan kedua insan itu.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh gadis dibawahnya menegang, saat melihat sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Sakura bahkan meremas ujung jas Sasuke sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar pada sosok itu, jika ditanya apakah ia kaget? Jawabannya pastinya iya, namun Sasuke tak ingin menampakkannya terlalu jelas.

"Tou-san" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Berdiri dengan tegapnya Uchiha Fugaku yang menatap tajam pemandangan didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menundukkan kepala berhiaskan surai merah mudanya tatkala pria paruh baya didepannya itu memandangnya tajam dan tak bersahabat. Kesepuluh jemarinya saling meremas, suatu bentuk dari kegugupannya. Sementara Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk tepat disebelah gadis pink itu hanya bersedekap dan balas menatap onyx Fugaku yang sesekali menatap kearahnya. Kemudian pandangannya bergulir kearah Sakura, lelaki itu tahu jika Sakura tengah ketakutan sekarang. Jelas sekali, karena sejak tadi ia terus dihujani tatapan tajam dari sang ayah. Perlahan telapak tangan besar milik Sasuke bergerak, meraih salah satu telapak tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya hangat. Sakura sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Sasuke. Lelaki tampan itu tengah tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Seolah mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakura balas tersenyum kearah kekasihnya tersebut, ketakutannya akan sosok Fugaku didepannya sedikit demi sedikit menguap.

"Ekhem" dehem Fugaku yang sengaja membesarkan volume suaranya. Cukup membuat dua insan didepannya terkejut, namun tak sampai melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Fugaku mendecih dalam hati.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi benar-benar memalukan! Bagaimana jika orang lain yang memergoki kalian?!" Fugaku memulai pidatonya didepan anaknya dan sekretaris anaknya itu.

"Maafkan kami, Tou-san" ucap Sasuke datar. Tanpa emosi dan beban, genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura semakin erat.

"Apa katamu tadi, Sasuke? Maaf? Dan setelah aku memberikan maaf, kalian akan mengulanginya lagi?"

"..." Sasuke diam, tak tahu harus membalas apa atas ucapan ayahnya itu.

"Dan kau, Haruno"

Sakura memantapkan hatinya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Fugaku. Takut-takut ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai marmer dibawahnya kearah pria paruh baya yang duduk didepannya itu.

"Ya, Uchiha-sama?"

"Apa kau bekerja disini hanya untuk menggoda anakku?"

Sederet kata yang dilontarkan Fugaku langsung menohok hati Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam, dan tak tahu harus berucap apa. Sasuke sendiri merasakan telinganya memanas mendengar perkataan Fugaku.

"Tou-san" ucap Sasuke agak membentak kepada ayahnya. Ia menatap Fugaku tak mengerti.

"Diam, Sasuke! Tou-san tidak sedang berbicara denganmu!" Ucap Fugaku tanpa memandang putra bungsunya itu, ia lebih memfokuskan pandangan pada satu-satunya wanita diruangan itu.

"Kau seharusnya sadar akan posisimu, Haruno! Berani sekali kau menggoda putraku, bahkan sampai melakukan hal memalukan itu dikantor" ucap Fugaku begitu menusuk hati Sakura. Gadis itu semakin tertunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Memangnya berapa bayaran yang diberikan Sasuke untukmu? Katakan saja, aku akan memberikan lima kali lipat dari yang diberikan Sasuke, asal kau berhenti meng—"

"Cukup, Tou-san! Berhenti memojokkan Sakura, dia tidak bersalah! Ini semua kesalahanku!" Sasuke tak bisa membendung kemarahannya kala Fugaku terus melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan untuk Sakura.

"Tak kusangka kau berhasil mempengaruhi putraku hingga seperti ini. Dia bahkan berani membentakku, kau benar-benar hebat Haruno" Fugaku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa hambar.

Air mata yang mengenang dipelupuk mata Sakura semakin tak tertahankan lagi. Satu persatu cairan bening itu keluar dan langsung berjatuhan dilantai—karena Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Demi apapun, kata-kata Fugaku benar-benar menusuk nuraninya. Ia dianggap seperti seorang pelacur oleh orang tua dari kekasihnya sendiri. Padahal pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Ia mencintai Sasuke bukan semata-mata untuk mencari keuntungan. Ia mencintai lelaki berambut raven itu tulus dari lubuk hatinya, tidak dibayar seperti anggapan Fugaku.

"Aku bilang berhenti memojokkan Sakura, Tou-san! Dia tidak seperti yang Tou-san pikirkan. Asal Tou-san tahu, Sakura sudah menjadi kekasihku sejak setahun lalu. Aku mencintainya dan akan menikahinya" Sasuke berdiri dan mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Onyxnya memandang Fugaku penuh kesungguhan. Sakura maupun Fugaku tentu saja kaget atas penuturan Sasuke. Sakura tak menyangka jika bungsu Uchiha itu akan membeberkan hubungan mereka didepan ayahnya sendiri. Fugaku lebih terkejut lagi, ia tak pernah tahu jika ternyata anak bungsunya itu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan sekretarisnya sendiri dengan kurun waktu yang bisa dibilang lama.

"Kekasih? Cinta? Menikah? Jangan bercanda, Sasuke"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Tou-san. Aku serius akan perkataanku. Uchiha tidak pernah main-main"

"Cih" Fugaku berdecih kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya Sasuke, kau tentu masih ingat dengan pembicaraan kita minggu lalu, bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam menerima pertanyaan dari sang ayah. Tentu saja ia mengingatnya, sangat mengingatnya. Sesuatu yang tak ingin ia bahas didepan Sakura. Dan ia berharap Tou-sannya tak mengatakannya didepan gadis yang dcintainya ini.

"Kau sudah dijodohkan Sasuke, dengan putri dari keluarga yang sederajat dengan Uchiha"

DEG

Emerald itu membola. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sakura diam tanpa suara. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan menyerang hatinya. Jadi...selama ini Sasuke telah membohonginya? Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini?

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Gadis itu hanya diam, namun Sasuke tahu jika Sakura pastilah shock atas pernyataan Fugaku ini.

"Dan Tou-san juga tentu ingat, aku tidak pernah setuju dengan perjodohan itu" balas Sasuke mencoba untuk tenang.

"Tou-san tidak peduli kau mau setuju atau tidak, perjodohan ini akan tetap dilaksanakan" ucap Fugaku tegas.

Sakura semakin meringis mendengar perdebatan sepasang ayah dan anak itu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan mengetahui lelaki yang dicintainya akan dijodohkan dengan wanita lain, lebih menyakitkan daripada saat ia mendapat lontaran kata kasar dan hinaan dari Fugaku. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kelopak mata gadis itu. Ia belum siap kehilangan Sasuke secepat ini.

"M-maaf, a-aku permisi" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Telapak tangannya mengepal kuat disisi tubuhnya. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengar pembicaraan kedua Uchiha itu. Ia cukup tahu diri jika ia hanya orang luar yang tak seharusnya berada disini, meski ia adalah kekasih dari putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu. Kekasih? Sampai kapan?. Sasuke yang menyadari itu segera menoleh kearah Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dalam.

Sakura sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Fugaku, dan segera berjalan menuju pintu ruangan Sasuke.

"Apa ini berarti kau bersedia melepaskan Sasuke, Haruno?" Ucap Fugaku sebelum gadis itu benar-benar keluar dari ruangan yang didominasi oleh ketegangan itu. Sakura hanya diam, telapak tangannya yang akan meraih knop pintu terhenti diatas udara hampa. Pertanyaan Fugaku terlalu menyakitkan untuk ia jawab.

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Sasuke bisa melihat getaran kecil pada bahu mungil kekasihnya itu. Ia tahu jika Sakura tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tangisannya. Fakta yang dilontarkan Fugaku beberapa saat lalu, tentulah sangat mengejutkan untuk gadis musim semi itu. Sasuke sendiri tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini, hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat kerapuhan gadis itu. Tanpa mempedulikan Fugaku, pemuda berambut raven itu langsung menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Fugaku keras, yang justru tak dipedulikan oleh putranya itu.

Sasuke dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat siempunya tersentak kaget,

"Saki" panggil Sasuke pelan. Sakura masih enggan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tak kuat untuk menatap pemuda itu, apalagi dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan air mata ini.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan, Tou-sanku Sakura, sampai kapanpun aku tetap tidak akan menerima perjodohan ini" ucap Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan gadis yang masih memunggunginya itu.

Gadis itu tak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Ia tetap diam, hanya air mata yang terus mengaliri pipi mulus itu.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan semua ini darimu, aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu" Sasuke berpikir, mungkin Sakura tak ingin membalas ucapannya karena Sasuke tak memberitahukan tentang masalah perjodohan ini padanya. Maka dari itu Sasuke menjelaskannya secara perlahan, berharap gadis itu mengerti. Meski ia tahu, ini sudah sangat terlambat.

"..." Diam. Tak ada respon berarti yang ditunjukkan Sakura. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu melepas genggaman Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya, dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, gadis itu segera membuka pintu dihadapannya dan keluar begitu saja.

Sasuke yang lengah hanya bisa terpaku menatap pintu yang telah tertutup itu. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal, mencoba meredam emosi yang membuncah didadanya.

"Ck. Apa bagusnya gadis Haruno itu sehingga kau sampai seperti ini?" Suara berat Fugaku terdengar mengusik indra pendengaran Sasuke.

"..."

"Pikirkan baik-baik Sasuke, putri keluarga Uzumaki jauh lebih baik dari gadis itu" selesai berucap demikian Fugaku langsung mengambil langkah menuju kearah Sasuke—lebih tepatnya kearah pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Pria paruh baya itu melirik sekilas wajah putranya yang nampak sekali sedang menahan emosi. Namun, kepala keluarga Uchiha itu seperti tak mau ambil pusing. Dibukanya pintu berbahan dasar kayu tersebut, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan, ia berhenti sejenak dan mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup membuat Sasuke kaget "Bersiaplah, Sasuke. Dua hari lagi keluarga Uzumaki akan berkunjung ke Tokyo untuk urusan bisnis, sekaligus membicarakan pertunanganmu dan putri mereka" dan setelah itu pintu coklat itu ditutup dengan sosok Fugaku yang berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan sang anak bungsu sendiri di tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Bacot Area :**

_**Ini ff baru saiia, maaf ya kalau gaje abal trus maksain lagi -_-, entah kenapa lagi pengen buat ff model/? begini. Tapi ini gak bakalan panjang kok, three-shoot doang, otak suka stuck kalau bikin ff yang episode/?nya panjang. **_

_**Review pliss#puppy eyes mode**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perjodohan © zhyagaem06**

**©2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_**Perjodohan. Satu kata itulah yang menjadi penghalang diantara hubungan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Awal yang begitu manis dan akhir yang tak pernah diduga-duga/"Kau sudah dijodohkan Sasuke, dengan putri dari keluarga yang sederajat dengan Uchiha"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saku-chan, baik-baik saja kan selama di Tokyo? Tidak ada yang menganggu Saku-chan, kan? Apartemen pemberian Kaa-chan nyaman tidak? Saku-chan perlu apa lagi? Katakan saja, nanti Kaa-chan kirimkan uangnya direkening Saku-chan...atau barang yang Saku-chan inginkan itu tidak ada di Tokyo? Ya sudah kirimkan saja nama barangnya di e-mail Kaa-chan, nanti biar Kaa-chan belikan disini dan akan Kaa-chan kirim ke Tokyo...Saku-chan, kau masih disana kan? Saku-chan, jawab Kaa-chan~"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas beratnya, sembari menyesap sedikit cappucino hangat yang baru dibuatnya beberapa menit lalu. Gadis bersurai khas bunga kebanggan jepang itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa single besar berwarna putih yang terletak disudut ruang tamu apartemennya, tepat didekat jendela. Gelas putih bergambar hello kitty yang sedari tadi ia genggam diletakkan di atas dek jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, agar udara segar dipagi hari bisa masuk kedalam apartemen mungilnya itu.

Kali ini gadis itu mencoba memfokuskan sepenuhnya perhatian pada sang ibu yang tengah berceloteh panjang lebar diseberang sana.

"Aku masih disini Kaa-chan, dan aku tentu saja mendengarkan Kaa-chan. Keadaanku disini baik-baik saja, tak ada yang mengangguku dan apartemen pemberian Kaa-chan sangat nyaman. Aku juga tidak perlu apa-apa Kaa-chan, Tokyo masih bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku" jawab Sakura menjelaskan satu persatu pertanyaan dari sang ibu yang memang kelewat cerewet jika menyangkut tentang dirinya. Bahkan saat Sakura memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri dan mencari pekerjaan di Tokyo setahun lalu, ibunya adalah orang yang paling menentang keras keputusannya tersebut. Walaupun ia orang asli Jepang, namun sejak Sakura berumur lima tahun ia dan keluarganya pindah ke London untuk mengurusi bisnis keluarga.

"Aa...Yokatta~" terdengar desahan lega dari sang ibu lewat sambungan telepon "...ah iya, ada yang ingin Kaa-chan sampaikan padamu, Saku-chan"

"Hm, apa itu?" Tanya Sakura ringan sembari menyesap sedikit cappuchino hangat miliknya.

"Besok Kaa-chan dan Tou-san akan mengunjungimu di Tokyo" jawab sang ibu dengan nada yang sangat antusias. Sakura terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Hampir saja ia tersedak minumannya sendiri karena ucapan ibunya tersebut. Bukannya Sakura tidak senang akan kabar yang disampaikann Kaa-sannya itu, justru sebaliknya ia sangat menantikan kehadiran ayah dan ibunya yang sudah hampir setahun ini tak bertatap muka langsung dengannya. Tapi, masalahnya sekarang ini Sakura sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Tahu sendiri kan apa penyebabnya?

Apartemen mungilnya yang biasanya rapi, bersih dan selalu terlihat indah kini sedang 'kacau-kacaunya', ia belum sempat membersihkan apartemennya sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini. Kaa-sannya adalah orang yang sangat perfeksionis, ia tak suka dengan yang namanya kotor dan apapun jenisnya itu. Bisa-bisa ia diomeli habis-habisan saat Kaa-sannya datang dan mendapati keadaan apartemennya tersebut.

"Saku-chan" suara lembut sang ibu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Ya, Kaa-chan?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak suka Kaa-chan datang mengunjungimu?"

Sakura seketika menggeleng mendengar asumsi ibunya tersebut, namun sepertinya ia lupa jika sekarang ini ia tidak sedang bertatapan langsung dengan wanita paruh baya yang melahirkannya itu, cepat-cepat ia menjawab "Ah...tidak kok Kaa-chan, aku senang kok. Aku kan sudah setahun lebih tak bertemu dengan Kaa-chan dan Tou-san, hanya saja kedatangan Kaa-chan kan mendadak jadi aku agak terkejut. Oh iya, apa Onii-chan juga akan datang?"

"Hah?! Memangnya aniki-mu tidak memberitahu tentang kedatangan Kaa-chan dan Tou-san? Kau tahu, sebenarnya kami akan ke Tokyo sabtu lalu, tapi karena perusahaan Tou-sanmu di London sedang mengalami sedikit gangguan, jadi hanya aniki-mu sendiri yang berangkat ke Tokyo, sekaligus menyampaikan pesan Kaa-chan"

"Hah?! Onii-chan ada disini? Tapi kenapa ia tak mengunjungiku? Jahat! Dasar baka-aniki!" Sakura berucap kesal, jadi sudah hampir seminggu ini kakaknya ini ada di kota yang sama dengannya, dan ia sama sekali tidak mengunjungi Sakura.

"Mungkin, nii-chanmu itu sedang sibuk dengan perusahaan baru di Tokyo, tujuannya ke Tokyo kan memang untuk urusan bisnis" jelas Kaa-channya mencoba memberi pengertian pada putrinya tersebut.

"Hah, tapi kan tetap saja! Masa sudah seminggu lebih di Tokyo, tak pernah mengunjungiku sekalipun" Sakura masih tetap kesal, pasalnya selama beberapa hari belakangan itu ia memang sedang sedih-sedihnya, siapa tahu kakaknya itu bisa menghiburnya walau hanya sedikit.

"Sudahlah, Saku-chan. Besok kami bertiga akan datang ke apartemenmu, jadi beri sambutan yang baik ya. Kaa-chan sudah rindu sekali denganmu" Sakura tersenyum tulus mendengar penuturan ibundanya itu.

"Wakatta, Kaa-chan"

"Yasudah, sekarang kau lanjutkan aktivitasmu, Kaa-chan masih harus mengurus butik"

"Selamat bekerja Kaa-chan, jangan terlalu lelah. Kaa-chan kan sudah tak muda lagi, jaga kesehatan"

"Tentu saja sayang, kau juga" setelahnya sembungan telepon diputus oleh sang ibu. Sakura menghembuskan nafas beratnya seraya melempar asal ponsel pink miliknya diatas meja kecil yang terletak tepat disebelah kursinya. Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya akan datang besok, dan ia masih belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Emeraldnya kemudian bergulir dan jatuh tepat di kalender kecil diatas meja.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris, hari ini sudah genap seminggu ia tak berangkat kerja dan berjumpa dengan atasan sekaligus kekasihnya...Uchiha Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuatnya tak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, yang jelas saat ini ia belum siap bertatapan muka langsung dengan pemuda pemilik mata setajam elang tersebut. Apalagi, jika mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu diruang kerja Sasuke, membuatnya semakin tak kuat menahan lelehan air matanya sendiri. Kata-kata kasar Fugaku, hinaan Fugaku sampai dengan kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang dicintainya telah dijodohkan. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Sasuke berulang kali menghubunginya, namun seperti matanya yang belum siap bertatapan dengan Sasuke, telinganya pun demikian. Ia takut jika hanya dengan mendengar suara Sasuke akan membuatnya semakin ingin bertemu dengan pemuda rupawan itu. Sudah seminggu ia tak menginjakkan kaki di perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha tersebut, guna menghindari Sasuke. Bukan karena apa, ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri atas kejadian seminggu yang lalu diruangan Sasuke.

Sekali lagi gadis itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya dengan raut wajah lelah. Disandarkannya punggung mungilnya pada sandaran kursi besar yang empuk itu. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang emerald bening miliknya. Kembali otaknya mengulang kilasan-kilasan masa lalu tentang dirinya dan Sasuke.

Rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa jika mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Bukan pertemuan romantis dan penuh rona malu-malu seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka jika sekarang ia bisa menyandang status sebagai kekasih bungsu Uchiha itu. Ia ingat pertemuan mereka terjadi disebuah cafe kecil pada pagi hari musim dingin. Memperebutkan satu mejakosong yang tersisa. Itulah topiknya. Saat itu, memang merupakan awal musim dingin sehingga suhu udaranya mencapai titik terendah dalam skala termometer celcius. Cafe yang menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka juga sudah sangat penuh dan hanya menyisahkan satu meja yang letaknya cukup strategis. Dekat dengan jendela dan penghangat ruangan.

Sakura yang kala itu baru pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli keperluan apartemen barunya, memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar di cafe tersebut guna menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan segelas moccachino kesukaannya. Dan saat itulah masalah dimulai, begitu tangannya akan menarik salah satu kursi di meja tersebut, ada tangan lain yang menahan kursinya. Sakura ingat bagaimana tampang datar Sasuke saat Sakura dengan sangat sopan meminta lelaki itu mencari meja lain karena menurutnya ia yang mendapatkan meja itu lebih dulu.

Namun, diluar dugaan Sasuke dengan santainya menduduki kursi itu tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang menatapnya terkejut. Sasuke bahkan tetap memasang wajah stoic khasnya saat melihat Sakura keluar dari cafe itu dengan gerutuan yang berhubungan dengan 'rambut ayam'nya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita yang akan marah-marah tak jelas atau paling tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, yang ada gadis ini malah mengalah.

Sejak saat itulah Sakura langsung mencap Sasuke sebagai musuh pertamanya di Jepang. Ia juga menganggap jika pemuda itu tidak bisa bersikap gentleman di hadapan wanita, sikapnya saat di cafe itu sangat membuktikan. Sakura bahkan berharap untuk tidak dipertemukan lagi dengan pemuda berambut bokong ayam itu. Tapi, tak selamanya sesuatu yang diharapkan akan sesuai dengan kenyataan. Sakura harus menelan beribu-ribu pil pahit saat ia dihadapkan kembali dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke di sebuah perusahaan yang dilamarinya. Apalagi saat mengetahui jika Sasuke merupakan direktur perusahaan tersebut. Ia tak bisa melupakan seringai misterius pemuda itu saat menatap dirinya. Dan anehnya, tanpa melakukan wawancara atau semacamnya ia langsung diterima dan diberikan posisi sebagai sekretaris pribadi Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana caranya, hanya dalam waktu satu bulan lebih mereka sudah sangat dekat dan bisa saling memahami karakter dan sifat masing-masing. Sasuke yang kelihatannya dingin dan selalu menampilkan raut wajah tak menyenangkan dapat dengan mudahnya tersenyum jika berhadapan dengan Haruno Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang selalu terlihat anggun dan galak akan luluh jika sudah dihadapkan dengan godaan Sasuke. Dan tak berapa lama, mereka akhirnya meresmikan hubungan keduanya berkat pernyataan cinta yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh tuan muda Uchiha itu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat mengingat momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke, namun tak ayal setetes air mata lolos dari kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Ini menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan. Apa semua yang telah dilaluinya bersama Sasuke akan pupus karena Fugaku yang menentang hubungan keduanya? Entahlah, ia sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya begitu ia menyadari sesuatu hal. Ia belum membersihkan apartemennya, ditambah ia juga belum membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk disajikan esok hari. Dengan agak terburu-buru, gadis bersurai pink itu langsung bergegas mengambil peralatan bersih-bersihnya dan memulai pagi itu dengan membersihkan apartemen kesayangannya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan kacau beserta suasan hati yang buruk ternyata tidak hanya dialami oleh Sakura saja, Sasuke pun mengalami hal yang serupa. Begitu mengetahui kabar tentang kedatangan keluarga dari calon tunangannya—walau Sasuke tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya. Sasuke langsung dilanda kegelisahan tak menentu, terlebih lagi sudah hampir seminggu ini sang kekasih tak mengangkat panggilannya dan juga tak masuk kerja. Beruntung, tanggal kedatangan calon keluarganya diundur hingga beberapa hari sehingga ia masih bisa memikirkan cara untuk lolos dari perjodohan sialan ini.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, seminggu sudah ia tak bertatap muka langsung dengan Sakura. Selama itu pula ia menjalani hari-harinya dengan buruk. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi Sakura, namun gadis musim semi itu tak pernah menyahuti panggilannya. Pernah terlintas dipikiran Sasuke untuk langsung saja mendatangi Sakura diapartemen gadis itu, namun ia kembali berpikir. Sakura mungkin butuh waktu untuk sendiri, sehingga ia membiarkannya gadisnya untuk menenangkan pikiran. Sasuke tahu Sakura pasti sedang kacau sekarang, sama seperti dirinya.

Lagi-lagi ia mengutuk perjodohan sialan ini. Kenapa harus dirinya? Apa karena ia satu-satunya harapan keluarga semenjak kematian sang kakak? Sasuke bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga, cita-citanya yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi seorang dokter. Tapi, kenapa keinginannya selalu terkalahkan dengan egoisme sang ayah? Sasuke tahu ia takkan bisa melawan ayahnya, namun untuk kali ini ia tak mau sang ayah memonopoli kehidupannya.

Ini hidupnya. Biarkanlah ia menentukann jalan hidupnya sendiri. Termasuk dengan siapa ia bersanding nanti.

Kembali, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Kini ia sedang berada disebuah cafe ternama di Tokyo bersama sahabat lamanya yang berasal dari London. Uzumaki Naruto. Sedari tadi pria beriris biru cerah itu nampak berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai pertunangan Sasuke dengan saudaranya.

"Hahaha, aku tak menyangka kau akan menjadi adik iparku, teme" ucap pria rubah itu dengan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Sasuke memang berteman lama dengan Naruto, mereka bahkan sudah saling mengenal sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak, keduanya bahkan sama-sama melanjutkan study di Harvard University untuk mendalami bisnis agar dapat melanjutkan usaha keluarga. Namun, setelah kelulusan, Naruto dan Sasuke tak pernah bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun lamanya, karena Naruto yang harus membantu ayahnya mengolah beberapa cabang Uzumaki Corp. di Inggris dan beberapa negara lainnya, sementara Sasuke langsung diangkat oleh Uchiha Fugaku menjadi direktur utama perusahaan pusat Uchiha di Tokyo.

Dan sekarang Sasuke maupun Naruto tak menyangka akan kembali dipertemukan dengan maksud yang tak pernah mereka duga. Setelah mendengar kabar tentang pertunangan Sasuke dan sang adik, Naruto nampak begitu antusias. Lihat saja senyuman cerahnya yang tak pernah luntur sedari tadi.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, baka!" Sasuke berujar kesal. Ia menyesap sedikit kopi hitam tanpa gulanya dan memandang Naruto tajam.

"Hohoho, calm down teme~" balas Naruto santai, tak takut sama sekali dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang dilayangkan padanya "...mungkin adikku memang masih polos dalam urusan ranjang, tapi tenang saja justru kepolosannya itu yang akan membuatmu semakin bergairah, hahaha~" ujar Naruto diakhiri dengan tawa kerasnya yang membuat Sasuke semakin kesal, beruntung cafe yang didatanginya ini sedang sepi sehingga tak begitu banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka—lebih tepatnya Naruto.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, dobe"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Kita sudah dewasa teme, lagipula ini kan tentang dirimu juga kan?"

"Ck" Sasuke hanya berdecak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar smartphone miliknya yang menampilkan foto Sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis. Ah, rasanya ia semakin ingin bertemu saja dengan kekasihnya itu. Sakura...

"Yah, walaupun adikku memang tidak berpengalaman, tapi dia punya bentuk tubuh yang seperti top model, pinggulnya kecil, dadanya lumayan lhoo, pinggangnya kencang dan bokongnya padat..."

Sasuke tak lagi mendengar ocehan Naruto, ia terlalu muak mendengar semua tentang calon tunangannya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Sakura. Sakura dan Sakura. Apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya itu? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

"...matanya indah, bening, dan berkilauan, senyumnya juga manis, oh iya ia mempunyai rambut merah—"

Drrt...drrt...

'Merah ya?'

"Eh?" Naruto menghentikan acara pendeskripsiannya tentang sang adik, begitu dirasanya getaran pada saku celana hitamnya yang berasal dari ponsel touch-screen miliknya. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan mendapati satu pesan dari nomor yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia membacanya cepat, kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke yang memandangnya bingung.

"Hehehe, aku harus pergi sekarang teme, ada urusan penting. Nanti kita lanjutkan ya" Naruto bangkit dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar pesanannya dan Sasuke.

"Kali ini aku yang traktir" ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Kita lanjutkan nanti? Apanya yang mau dilanjutkan? Upaya provokasi agar Sasuke mau menerima perjodohan ini? Hah, jangan harap!

Sasuke melirik jam tangan hitamnya, sialan. Ia masih harus kembali ke kantor untuk mengurusi berjubel-jubel dokumen yang harus ia periksa dan tandatangi. Terlebih sekarang ia sudah tak memiliki sekretaris lagi. Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke perusahaan. Semoga dengan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan bisa menghilangkan stress yang melandananya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Onyx hitam Sasuke berkilat tajam saat menangkap pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya. Keputusannya untuk menemui Sakura—karena dirinya yang sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan kerinduan pada sang kekasih, malah dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Disana, didepan apartemen gadisnya ia melihat Sakura keluar dari mobil Avanza hitam, diikuti dengan seorang pria berjas dengan warna rambut 'nye-jreng'. Sasuke sangat mengenal pria itu. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat melihat pria itu mengacak-acak rambut pink sebahu Sakura dan mengecup kening lebar gadis itu, terlebih lagi Sakura sama sekali tak menolak, ia bahkan tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang sangat dirindukan Sasuke.

Uchiha prodigy itu menggeram marah, sekelumit perasaan tak suka melanda hatinya. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Sakura-nya, hanya dirinya seorang. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tetap menunggu didalam mobil mewahnya, tangannya telah terkepal kuat siap menghantam wajah pria yang berani menyentuh Sakura.

Lima menit kemudian, mobil itu telah melaju meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah melambaikan tangannya. Dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak ia keluar dari mobil Porsche miliknya dan berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang menuju kearah Sakura yang sedang membuka pintu apartemen dengan kunci rumahnya. Tanpa basa-basi dicekalnya pergelangan tangan Sakura—membuat siempunya kaget.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Sakura terkejut saat melihat sosok tegap Uchiha Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam.

"Hn" Sasuke menyahut datar seperti biasa, namun tatapan matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang menakutkan bagi Sakura.

"Siapa pria itu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, Sakura bisa merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari Sasuke saat menanyakan perihal itu.

Sakura langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke ini, pasti pria didepannya itu melihat dirinya dan pria tadi.

"Dia...bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Sakura akhirnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke yang masih terus menatapnya dengan berbagai emosi.

"Jika bukan siapa-siapa, kenapa kau begitu senang saat dia menciummu?" Sasuke semakin mencengkram lengan Sakura, dipalingkannya wajah gadis itu agar menatapnya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun lepaskan aku. Aku lelah" ujar Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan besar Sasuke, namun usahanya sia-sia karena Sasuke memeganginya dengan sangat erat.

Sasuke menyadari ada yang salah dengan Sakura saat ini, gadis itu pastilah sedang mencoba menghindarinya. Sakura tidak pernah bersikap dingin seperti ni kepadanya, malah sebaliknya Sasuke yang sering bersikap demikian.

"Saki, ada apa?" Sasuke memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam emerald meneduhkan yang telah berkaca-kaca itu.

"Hiks...kenapa? Kenapa kau datang kemari Sasuke? Hiks...aku...aku sedang berusaha hiks...melupakanmu, kumohon jangan membuatku terlalu berharap padamu hiks..." Sakura akhirnya menumpahkan segala asa yang tertahan selama ini. Jika ditanya apa ia merindukan Sasuke? Jawabannya tentu ya, ia bahkan ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke sekarang juga. Namun, lagi-lagi kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah dijodohkan dengan wanita lain menghempaskan semua angannya, dan yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menangis.

Sasuke terhenyak beberapa saat, ia tak menyangka jika Sakura sedang berusaha melupakan dirinya. Apa Sakura semenderita ini, karena kabar perjodohan dirinya?

Tak mampu lagi melihat aliran air mata yang semakin deras membasahi wajah gadis yang dicintainya. Sasuke segera membungkam tangisan itu dengan ciuman lembut penuh perasaan yang hanya ditujukannya pada gadis merah muda kesayangannya tersebut. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh sintal Sakura, mengelus tengkuk gadis itu agar mendapatkan ketenangan. Sakura sendiripun membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan keputusasaan, meski ia terlihat sangat bergairah, namun siapa yang menyangka jika itu adalah luapan emosinya untuk Sasuke. Perlahan kedua lengannya ikut melingkari leher Sasuke, menyambut ciuman pria itu dengan penuh antusias.

Mereka terus berciuman, saling mengecap apa yang ada dalam diri lawan jenisnya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyadari jika mereka masih berada didepan apartemen, pria itupun membuka pintu apartemen Sakura dan tanpa melepaskan ciumannya ia menggendong Sakura menuju kamar sang gadis.

Dibaringkannya tubuh indah Sakura diatas ranjang berukuran besar yang didominasi warna hijau tersebut. Sesaat mereka berdua bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Saling menyampaikan rasa yang tersirat diantara netra mereka masing-masing.

"Bolehkah?" Suara Sasuke terdengar parau, nafasnya sedikit memburu. Ia menatap penuh damba pada kekasih pinknya satu ini. Sakura memejamkan matanya, dan begitu ia membukanya sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

Telapak tangan Sakura terangkat dan membelai wajah tampan pria itu. Dikecupnya bibir Sasuke singkat sebelum ia melanjutkan "Sentuh aku Sasuke-kun, hanya malam ini. Kumohon"

Sasuke menganguk dan mulai menyusuri tubuh Sakura dengan jemari dan tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura"

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author Bacot Area :

Chapter 2nya update!

Semoga chapter ini gak aneh ya, chapter ini udah bisa dibilang peralihan/? Dari hurt ke comfort, chapter 3 bakal jadi chapter akhir,, jadi tetap tungguin ya :D

Makasih atas para Reviewer di chapter 1 kemaren :

_Zuka__**, **__Rin__**, **__bubble__**, **__w's__**, Aimore, dhuwierin, Hanna Hoshiko, Reako Mizuumi, UchiHarunoKid, birupink-chan, Cherryma, Dhezthy UchihAruno Jeremy Liaz Toner, Hazel Lane **_

_**Review Pliss :D**_

_**Salam hangat—**_

—_**zhyagaem06**_


End file.
